Rite
=Yakuza Initiate= Fresh Meat-Earned by completing the Tutorial. You have learned much, grasshopper, but you have a long way to go... Criminal Initiative-Earned by completing 1 job. Power doesn't come to those who wait -- it takes a killer's initiative. Rising Ronin-Earned by winning 5 battles against other players. Now that you've tasted blood, there's no stopping you. Revenge is Sweet-Earned by defeating Hojo Nanashi. The man who gunned down your father is dead, but somehow you know your quest for revenge has just begun... Seven Samurai (optional)-It took just seven samurai to defend a village against hundreds of bandits. How much can you accomplish now that you've enlisted seven members in your Yakuza family? Bat Boy (optional)-Earned by owning 10 Steel Bats. Nothing sends a message to your enemies like a baseball bat to the head. =Wakashu= Finger Magic-Earned by completing the job "The Price of Failure." Yubitsume, the practice of cutting off a finger as penance, is a sacred tradition amongst Yakuza. Now Hiring-Earned by hiring 3 enforcers for your properties. Owning a business is one thing... getting the most out of it takes quality workers. Globetrotter-Earned by unlocking the realm Los Angeles. Time to take your criminal empire global. Samurai Slumlord-Earned by generating 250,000 Yen income from properties. Proof positive that sometimes you have to spend money to make money. Kill Thrill (optional)-Earned by winning 50 battles against other players. You've fought so many rivals, I'm beginning to think you like killing. Ghost Dawg (optional)-Earned by defeating Toshiro Diggs. A worthy foe, more honorable than most of the scum you've faced. =Kyodai= Almost Infamous-Earned by reaching Level 50. You're no longer a small time player -- the five great Yakuza families of Tokyo are starting to see you as competition! Bloodsport-Earned by mastering all missions in Kowloon. You are a modern day gladiator. Real Estate Shogun-Earned by reaching an income of at least 1,000,000 Yen. Those property investments are really starting to pay off! Killer Instinct-Earned by winning 100 battles against other players. You prefer to settle your differences with bullets. Import Tuner (optional)-Earned by owning 20 each of the following: Toyota AE86, Honda Civic Si, Nissan Silvia, and GT-R. You have the need for speed! Nobunaga's Ambition (optional)-Earned by completing 50 jobs. Ambition burns within you like an unholy fire, just as it did with the "demon" warlord Oda Nobunaga! =Wakagashira= Failed Truce (optional)-Earned by completing the job, Homecoming Gift. You're ruthless and demand respect. You will go far in this world, Yakuza. Seasoned Samurai-Earned by reaching level 100. Your name is known throughout the criminal underworld and mentioned only in whispers. Duelist-Earned by winning 250 battles against other players. You don't start fights -- you end them. Old School-Earned by owing 50 each Katanas and Samurai Armor. If it was good enough for Musashi, Yukimura and Jubei... Homecoming-Earned by unlocking the realm Roppongi. Your time in exile is over! You left Tokyo a ronin and returned a shogun! Cushingura (optional)-Earned by having at least 47 members in your family. In the 18th century, 47 samurai committed seppuku after avenging their master's death. Would your family do the same for you? =Honbucho= Golden Guy - Earned by banking 1,000,000,000,000 Yen. You have enough money to rival Japan's top Zaibatsu. Slave Driver - Earned by hiring 25 enforcers for your properties. You're not afraid to crack the whip to get results! Yakuza Lord - Earned by completing 125 missions. You are truly a modern day Shogun! Rolling Thunder - Earned by buying 100 MCH-101 helicopters. Roads? With what you're piloting, you don't need roads! Family Man (optional) - Earned by having 500 members in your family. Master Assassin (optional) - Earned by winning 1,000 battles. Once you draw your blade, it does not get sheathed until it has tasted blood!